dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox
Character Childhood Best friend of Wolf and seductress. She is a bit much like Stacy, but she likes to play hard to get. She decided to change her name to a name similar to Wolf, but also refers to her hotness. She has no problem showing off her boobs when the situation calls for it. She prefers to stay a virgin to make herself extra hot and fresh. 'Life of the Fox' Seductive, charming, and dangerously beautiful. Fox gains lives as a roommate with her BFF Stacy in a loft. She works as the head waitress at the Drunken Bear Tavern, run by Lad, making a well paid salary. She mostly hangs out with Stacy at Maulmart and going to the movies, while along the way she keeps a sharp eye out for Wolf to try to hang out with him as well. After hearing about Wolf's and Stacy's temporary date she laid down the law with Stacy being around Wolf and not to touch him again by threat of buring alive. She also makes it a goal to take care of Wolf like a little brother. Even though he tests her patience, Fox will never turn her back on Wolf. She knows deep down that Wolf will do anything in his power to protect her as well. Sometimes when she gets tired of doing the normal routine, she asks Wolf to take her on a crazy adventure of his no matter how disturbingly crazy it may sound. 'Friends Met' 'Wolf' Best friend back when they were children in school. She first met him as a shy silent kid, but like they say, the silent kids are the most dangerous ones to piss off. 'Stacy' Close friend in the neighborhood. they both always talked about boys and grew into puberty mentally at an early age. They always stayed in contact, which is after somtime when she finaly heard about Wolf after his temporary date with Stacy, but Wolf became hard to find until a certain event happens. 'Lad' First met Lad when After Wolf became friends with him. Soon after Wolf was able to persuade him to let Fox work at his tavern as the head waitress. So Fox see's Lad on most of the week while at work. 'Fifi' Like Wolf, she too unfortunately was forced to come in contact with her when Fifi followed Wolf to where Fox was and had a sample of Fifi's stupidity. Fox has a hard time keeping Fifi from doing anything with Wolf resulting in her stupidity. 'Foully' Ran into Wolf when she first met Foully and has never heard him swear around her. She quickly takes a liking to Foully for, what she thinks, his cute way of trying to swear with no luck. Whoop (Coming soon) 'Young Fox' Energetic, bouncy, and popular. Young Fox became the mostly well liked kid in the school and neighborhood. even though she has been labeled popular she disliked the popular kids because she always thought of them as boring and cliche who tend to sacrifice who they really were to become someone else. She preferred to hang out with others who did what they liked without compromising themselves no matter how weird they were. She became close friends with Stacy at school and best friends with Wolf. Fox always likes to get into mischief for the thrill of almost getting caught and using her childhood charms to try to get out of getting in trouble when she get's caught. She has always looks for someone in trouble to either get caught up in their situation or start a situation. She likes to hang around Wolf for his mysterious shy, quiet attitude and awkward nature. She thought that there is more to Wolf than what is shown as a child and made it her goal to find out. She has developed a protective sisterly bond with Wolf and fought for him when he was made fun of. Becoming best friends with Wolf will prove to be the biggest source of trouble and mischief she will ever get into. She is forced to move school after the incident with Wolf killing his whole class and was heart broken when she knew she would never see her greatest friend ever. She then hung out with Stacy again as they joined the same schools from then on. 'Jobs' 'FireFox' After hearing about super heroes appearing, she decided to make her own suit and appearance as FireFox. By being one of the hottest girls in Dick Figures, she can use fire and heat. But not just any fire, her fire has the ability to give off pheramones to others raising their sexual desires as a way to distract them. The heat gets the person to start feeling sexual tension the fire can either burn like any normal fire or causes the enemy to go into a uncontrolled state of seeking sexual pleasure. Wolf is the only one so far who is immune to her since he finds pleasure in killing or inflicting pain to others rather than being attracted to pleasures of sexual contact of women. FireFox can even affect females as well. if a female is affected she will start having sexual desires to the closest male around her. FireFox can covert the fire of others that are thrown at her into her own and gives her control over it to catch and redirect them. Her fire changes into a different mixture shades of color such as pink, purple, maroon, white, indigo, and violet. She can even make fire clones of herself to either copy her movements or move on their own. FireFox always tries to fight along side Lone Wolf even when he tells her otherwise. To her, she has called their unconfirmed alliance "The Pack". She may not agree with Lone Wolf's methods of crime fighting but she does her best to fight to supress rather than to kill. FireFox's weapons can be made out of her flames to form different types of melee weapons. They react like a forcefield when hit on contact by other weapons to deflect them back by small but strong blasts from the weapon. On a person, it would burn right through them like a lightsaber. The only weapon she can't make out of fire are fireing weapons like guns and other weapons that fire projectiles. FireFox wears a maroon colored silky sash across her breasts and short cloth skirt with a tight thin thong. Also wears a fox tail that is super pleasurably soft and flexible to her will. when she is pinned down by a person, she will rub her tail in the person's crotch and stun him from high sexual tension from the soft and warm feelings from her tail. She wears a mask and fox ears on her head. 'Head Waitress' Fox has gained a position at the Drunken Bear Tavern as the head waitress. Wolf was able to get Lad to give her a job due to her natural ability to bring in a crowd. Now business has increased after she was hired and she was able to give Wolf free service when ever he came by. She gets big tips and gifts from many of the patrons who come in. She could end a bar fight simply by walkin in on one. Everyone respects and enjoys her company even if she just comes by to take an order. She will even give strip teases to those who pay for them even if it is very costly, but they must be respectful for her to begin. Her charms and beauty helps her to maintain order in the tavern. Short cover top and full side view of her leg in the split of her dress. 'Appearances' *The Fox Hunt *Fowl Mouth! *Matrix Downloaded *Having a Blast *Death Battle 2 'Fox Facts' *Seductress. *seems to have an ability to supress others negative attitudes and emotions. *Well liked by friends and some enemies. *As a child she wanted to be friends with the less popular kids. *She always thought popular kids were jerks. *She only uses her hotness for getting what she needs or just for fun. *Fox doesn't intend to have sex with anyone. (she wants to keep her body fresh for seductive reasons) *She seems to be the hottest DF on Fanon so far. (unless there are enough objections) *As a child she always tried to play the role of the protective big sister for her friends. *She can get real close if she wants to. *Her real name is still unknown. *She likes getting into trouble sometimes. *She has a turn on for excitement. *Sometimes she will do strip teases. *Fox doesn't get into sweet talk. *She is most times straight forward. *Very friendly. *Becomes randomly strong when seriously angered. *She likes to seduce others. *Straight even though she seems bisexual. *Fearless as Wolf. *Loves her song to be sung to her. *Her breast has massive amounts of power due to her hotness like Stacy. *Uses breasts to stuns her opponents and blast a light of hotness energy. *Uses her hot ass to literally burn things on contact. *Uses kisses to effectively weaken a mind. *Fox is a down-to-earth person. *Responsible. *Been in a Death Battle with Stacy. *Has an identity as FireFox the super heroine. *Helps out Blue with his wife Pink. *Will stop any girl who tries to hook up with Wolf at any costs. *Acts like a mother around kids. *Very Forgiving. *Is allowed to use Wolf's Cyborg Suit. 'Fox's Voice' 'Fox's Theme' 'Gallery' ' Young Fox.jpg|You're going to be my friend and like it. Fox.jpg|You like what you see. Awesome 32.jpg|Who is that kid? Awesome 34.jpg|Who do YOU think is hotter? Awesome 33.jpg|Look away If you can. Awesome 35.jpg|How do you like THIS back pack. Awesome 38.jpg|Don't mess with my friends! Awesome 39.jpg|I need some Lotion. Awesome 34.jpg|Who do YOU think is hotter? Wolf and Fox Meeting.jpg|Fox and Wolf meet. Awesome 40.jpg|I'm So wet for excitement. Awesome 58.jpg|Alpha Crew Fox's Weapons.jpg Alpha Crew Team.png Awesome 66.jpg|Matrix Downloaded Having a Blast.jpg|Having a Blast Sticks and Lightsabers.png Alpha Crew Team 3.png Fanon School 2.png Fanon School 4.png ' Category:Characters